A new life, a new song
by RoxyMyth
Summary: Shadow finally, after all this time, gave up on genocide, on controlling Frisk. She reset one last time and became friends with everyone. She even started a relationship with Sans. But will memories of genocide haunt her into a crazed state of mind? [Sans X Shadow-This is a ship from an rp, but Shadow is Frisk's shadow.]
1. Chapter 1

**Shadow finally, after all this time, gave up on genocide, on controlling Frisk. She reset one last time and became friends with**

 **everyone. She even started a relationship with Sans. But will memories of genocide haunt her into a crazed state of mind? [Sans x Shadow] {Rated T}**

Shadow sat on her couch in her new home. Her house wasn't particularly large, but it sure was cozy. The house itself was hidden away in the darkness of Snowdin, somewhere far away in the shadows, although she could still get to Sans and Papyrus' house in the middle of the night if the nightmares got the best of her mind. The house was black (Shadow's favorite color) and had barely any windows, because even though the house was hidden in the shadows, she didn't want to risk letting any sunlight in. She had decorated it how she pleased, so her house was pretty dull. Dull, but still a bit trashed. Her couch was worn down, and the trash she "threw away" seemed to go everywhere _but_ the trashcan. Sans had helped her decorate the house, so the fridge was fully stocked with ketchup and hot dogs in case he decided to visit. Shadow didn't mind of course, she loved Sans, and his odd craving for ketchup.

Shadow was watching (probably one of her favorite shows) _Black Butler_. She was still in her pajamas, a black tank top with white letters that said "I woke up like this", and plain grey shorts. She sighed, bored as hell. This was the third time she watched this episode, she even started talking along with the characters, mumbling along lazily. Soon enough she drifted off to sleep.

 _"_ _Me?_ _ **Give up?**_ _Hah! I was wrong about you comedian. Your_ _ **real**_ _funny. I already killed your brother countless times. Why don't you just give up? Face it. There_ _ **are no happy ENDINGS!"**_

 _At that moment Shadow lunged at Sans. Or, Frisk did. Under Shadow's control of course. Sans dodged with ease._

 _"_ _Kid please.. Stop this. I'm tired. Tired of fighting. Tired of killing you. Tired of resets. Tired of losing him…"_

 _A wicked grin spread across Shadow's face-_

 _ **Knock**_

Shadow woke up and and glared over at the door. Her soul was thumping. She looked up, tears filling her eyes.

"Uh. . ." She took a deep breath, considering whether or not she should open the door. Her mind debated.

'Open the door, or be the lazy shit that you are?'

"Lazy shit it is."

She took a deep breath, shaking the nightmare from her head, tears streaming down .

"Come in…"

A familiar face popped out of the door.

"Heya cutie. What's u- Huh?"

Sans' usually goofy smile turned into a more serious smirk. Of course he really wouldn't even be smirking then, but his permanently fixed smile didn't allow him to do that.

"Nightmare?"

"I think the correct term is 'daymare' dork."

Sans grinned

"Whatever. You ok?"

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

"You're the only thing I **do** worry about."

"Whatever. Quit being so damn cheesy."

Sans chuckled.

"May I?"

He motioned towards the couch where Shadow was sitting.

"It'll cost ya."

"How much this time?"

"Hmm… Three bags of skittles."

Sans snickered. Shadow know whatever was coming up wouldn't be good.

"You planning on tastin' the rainbow, Doll?"

Shadow rolled her eyes.

"Shut up and sit with me."

Sans trudged lazily to the couch and sat by Shadow, tucking his arms into his pocket and looking over at her.

"Hey kiddo. So uh, I was wondering… You wanna go out tonight? It's been awhile since went out."

"Hmm.. A date with my dork?"

Shadow pretended to think about it, taking her time. She knew Sans wouldn't mind, but she enjoyed making him wait.

"I guess I could fit you into my busy schedule."

Shadow pointed over to the empty calendar on her wall. It only had one thing marked on it. 'Battle of the bands with Sans and the gang' it read. Sans couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah. Real busy, huh? Oh right. I almost forgot about that. Pap wanted me to ask you something."

Sans was already headed for the door.

"Ask me wha-"

Sans was gone. _And_ he left the door open.

" _Pfft._ _Ass."_

Shadow looked at the door, and with a flick of her wrist the door was slammed shut.

"Seeya tonight, ass."

 **First story! The second chapter will be out soon. Hope you enjoyed. - Alato The Fox**


	2. Chapter 2

Shadow looked through her closet, a troubled expression on her face.

"Panic! At the disco t-shirt? Nope. TOP? Nuh uh. Old dress with a barbeque stain? That'll be more of a last resort."

She sighed. She knew what she had to do.

"I never thought my life would come to this. But I need help."

Shadow pulled out her phone and scrolled to the bottom of her contact list. 'Call Mettaton?' She sighed, before pressing 'call'

"Its ringing… and ringing… and-"

"Mettaton speaking!"

Shadow rolled her eyes and mumbled

"No duh, really?"

"What was that darling?"

Her shoulders tensed a bit.

"Oh nothing! It's me, Shadow"

"Shadow? Oh hello darling! You never call. What's the occasion?"

Shadow was restraining herself from saying 'Well, the occasion was it was either _you_ or a stained black dress. And I lost the dress.."

"Uh well… You see, I'm going on a date with Sans tonight and I have nothing to wear."

She heard something like a fangirl scream on the other line. She winced, her ears ringing a bit.

"A date you say?! I'll be there in five minutes!"

"Thanks, but all I really wanted was some advi-"

They hung up. _Damn._

"Well, I guess the old _Bag o' bolts_ is coming over."

Five minutes later Shadow's front door busted open.

' _The hell?!'_

She heard an all too-familiar voice

"Alright! Where's the nerd in need of a makeover?!"

"U-Undyne! It's r-rude to b-burst i-i-into s-someones h-h-house!"

"Hush you too! Shadow darling? Where are yoooouuuu?"

' _Shit. She brought the reptilian weirdos!'_

Of course Shadow did appreciate and love Alphys and Undyne. It's just that sometimes they were a bit… _too much._ Whatever. She would have to face them.

"In here!"

Mettaton barged in with Undyne beside them, Alphys following shyly behind.

"Why hello darling! I- …."

Mettaton gave Shadow a confused glance. Shadow grinned. She didn't blame them, there she sat in a huge pile of clothes with a tub of ice cream in front of her.

"What?"

She chuckled a bit.

"I got hungry!"

Mettaton rolled their eyes and grabbed the ice cream before tossing it in the trash.

' _Damn. That was my last tub of ice cream. Whatever..'_

"Uh… Alright then!"

"Hey nerd! Let's start makin' you over!"

Shadow didn't really get why Undyne was there. She really wasn't the girly type. Then again, neither was Shadow, she was just one of Mettaton's many helpless victims.

Shadow shrugged.

"Okie dokie"

Moments later Undyne and Mettaton had tackled Shadow, smothering her with makeup. Or so it felt, Shadow pretty much hated makeup.

Shadow took a look in the mirror. Not much had changed, but she still looked gorgeous, even she had to admit that. They had given her a smoky eye, a bit of eyeliner and mascara, and some black lipstick, which went naturally with her grey, wispy skin.

"I have got to hand it to you darling. Even _I_ can't pull off black lipstick. And that's saying something!

"Yeah punk, you look great!"

Alphys gave her a silent thumbs up. That's what Shadow liked about Alphys. She was quiet and shy, like Shadow had been many, many resets ago. The thought of the past made Shadow shiver, but she ignored it.

"Alright nerd, what now?"

"Well, She called me because she needed something to wear!"

"I asked Shadow!"

' _Woah.. She just used my_ _ **real**_ _name. She knows my real name?! Holy shi-'_

"Well punk, whatcha gonna say?"

"Uh.. Yeah! I need something to wear."

Mettaton looked a bit annoyed, but smiled.

"Let's find you something to wear darling!"

Five minutes later Shadow looked back at the mirror.

"Sweet mother of sugarbabies… Is that really me?"

Shadow had on a little black dress with long sleeves that hung past her wrists and black laced leggings, her hair was pulled into a messy bun. She blew small strands of hair out of her eyes.

Undyne chuckled.

"Sure is punk, now what time is this date?"

"Seven. Why?"

"Cause it's six-fifty now."

Shadow's eyes widened

"SHIT!"

 _ **Knock knock**_

Shadow jumped, alarmed.

"Well punk, we gotta go. Enjoy your date!"

And with that Mettaton, Alphys, and Undyne raced off, jumping out the window _Papyrus style._

Shadow ran downstairs, screeching to a halt at the door and peeking out.

"Your early dumba-"

They took a look at each other and both remarked bashfully.

"Holy shit kid."

"Sweet mother of Jesus Sans…"

Sans looked at Shadow in her little black dress, then glanced up at her makeup, back to her dress and up to her hair.

Shadow's eyes were wide. Sans was wearing a tuxedo! And… hair gel? _Pffft._ Dork.

"Who helped you with your… everything?"

Shadow rolled her eyes and sighed.

"The nosey ass reptilian and robot crew."

Sans snickered.

"You?"

"Eh… Oh, Papyrus."

"Oh. I figured."

"Damn kiddo, you look great."

"You too"

Sans grabbed Shadow's hand.

"Shall we?"

Shadow blushed, she loved how his boney hand felt in her wispy, cloud like hands.

"Yeah.. But first we gotta stop by the gas station."

"Why?"

"Smokes"

"I'm not surprised. You know those aren't good for you, right?"

Shadow scoffed.

"I don't give a damn."

Sans sighed.

"Fine kid. I'll stop by the gas station."

And with that they disappeared into a blue light.


End file.
